Dimitri's pov Shadow Kiss
by JessieJoe
Summary: I have yet to find a cabin scene in Dimitri's POV that i liked so i thought i would try to write it myself, please read and tell me what u think!


**I decided since no one has really come up with a good cabin scene for Shadow Kiss in Dimitri's point of view I would take a crack at it.**

**Richelle Mead owns this story and all the characters.**

**-Jessiejoe**

I was dead asleep when I heard the ringing of a phone. Which didn't go with what I was dreaming about at all. Finally I snapped out of full sleep rolling over and picking up the phone.

"Yes, Hello" I said drowsily.

"Belikov," it was Alberta.

I was instantly awake, swinging my legs till my feet touch the floor and jumping up grabbing a t-shirt.

"What is it?" I asked as I did this. Please, please don't let it be about Rose, please. I begged silently.

"There's been a fight, come meet me in the dorm lobby" she ordered, then hung up.

"Great," I sighed heading down to the lobby.

She met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do we know?" I asked.

She began"We know that Lissa was involved so there for Ro-"

"Rose was throwing punches." I sighed. Cutting her off

She lead me to the Northwest side of campus, both of us running. Other Guardians had already started cleaning up, apparently there had been a lot of kids involved, and surprisingly a lot were royal Moroi.

I saw Yuri taking Lissa away, bruises and cuts covering her.

a few of the kids had some cuts an bruises of there own but they were nothing to Jesse Zeklos, the guy was all bloody, it looked as though his nose had been broken.

Alberta started to help the other guardians pick Zeklos up and take him to the infirmary, I was going to go help her, but then Rose started yelling.

"You cant let him go! You cant let him go!" she screamed, thrashing against Eddie Castle who was restraining her.

"Rose, calm down" Alberta told her. "Its over."

"It is not over!" Rose yelled again, "its not over until I get my hands around his throat and choke the life out of him!"

everyone stared at her, in kind of a shocked worry. Lissa hadn't been hurt that bad, why was Rose ready to kill Zeklos?

"Get her out of here. Get her cleaned up and calmed down" everyone understood that Alberta was talking to me.

I walked over to her and Eddie, and as he tried to hand Rose over to me she tried to make a break for it. I caught her arm before she got to far, and started dragging her the other way.

"We can make this easy or difficult," I told her "There's no way I'm letting you go to Jesse. Besides, he's at the med clinic, so you'd never get near him. If you can accept that, I'll release you. If you bolt. You know I'll just restrain you."

She thought about it for a second, then deciding I was right said "Okay"

I released her arm and relaxed very slightly.

"Alberta told you to clean me up, so we're going to the med clinic?" she asked evenly.

I eyed her, knowing what she was thinking and not falling for it. "Nice try," I scoffed "I'm not letting you near him. We'll get first aid somewhere else."

I lead her at an angle away from the fight zone to the small cabin guardians had once used back when there were more of us on campus.

This one had been fixed up when Tasha had came to visit.

It was pitch dark inside when I opened the door but I managed to see enough to snag the matches off the fireplace mantel and light a lantern. it didn't give off a whole lot of light but it was enough for our eyes.

I gestured to the bed, "Sit down" and amazingly she listened to me.

i got a fire going so we didn't freeze and then grabbed the first aid kit and a bottle of water from the kitchen area, i pulled a chair in front of Rose.

"You have to let me go. Don't you see?" she begged, "Don't you see how Jesse has to pay? He tortured her! He did horrible things to her."

I started cleaning the cut on the side of her forehead. "He'll be punished,believe me. and the others." i assured her.

"With what? Detention? this is as bad as Victor Dashkov. nobody does anything around here! people commit crimes and get away with it. he needs to hurt. they all need to." she ranted bitterly.

i stopped cleaning a looked at her concerned. "Rose, I know your upset, but you know we don't punish people like that. its...savage."

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" she started to shake as her anger grew into pure fury, "I'd bet it'd stop them from doing it again. They need to suffer for what they did! And I want to be the one to do it! I want to hurt them all. I want to kill them all." she started to get up and my hands instantly flung to her shoulders pushing her back down and when she resisted they bit harder into her.

she was starting to scare me with what she was saying. "Rose! Snap out of this!" I yelled at her, "You don't mean any of it. You've been stressed and under a lot of pressure-it's making a terrible event that much worse." I tried to reason in my head why she was acting like this. but, nothing would come to my frantic mind.

"Stop it! Your doing it- just like you always do." she shouted back at me "You're always so reasonable, no matter how awful things are. What happened to you wanting to kill Victor in prison, huh? Why was that okay, but not this?"

because unlike Victor, Jesse is just a stupid immature kid. "Because that was an exaggeration. You know it was. But this...this is something different. there's something wrong with you right now." there was no light in her eyes, like she had lost her soul. where was my Roza?

"No, there's something right with me." she paused then continued "I'm the only one who wants to do anything around here, and if that's wrong, I'm sorry. You keep wanting me to be some impossible, good person, but I'm not! I'm not a saint like you."

i frowned at her words, "Neither of us is a saint. Believe me," I said dryly "I don't-" my words cut off when she suddenly shoved me away knocking me over. but i just shoved up with my arms, grabbed hold of her and slammed her into the bed pinning her with my body weight.

I pinned he hands over her head.

"Let me go!" she yelled

"No," i wouldn't let her do this to herself, i wouldn't let her become a monster. "Not until you break out of this. This isn't you!" she was not a murderer she wouldn't kill innocent people. what was wrong with her?

Tears came into her red, angry, lifeless, eyes. "It is! Let me go!"

i couldn't control the frantic emotion that leaked into my voice, "It's not. It isn't you!_ It isn't you_." I would not loose her, i would not let her be this dark, murderous Rose, i would not!

"Your wrong! it is-" she cut off suddenly.

light flickered into her eyes as she battled for control, battled to come back to herself.

"Rose." i said please come back...please. come back to me Roza, come back.

i stared into her eyes until she was no longer shaking with anger, but with fear. my restraining hands turned into comforting touch.

"Oh my God," she whispered in a shaky voice.

i brushed my fingers across her cheek, "Rose, are you okay?" yes, i admit it was a stupid question, but, i had to ask it.

i could see tears of terror in her eyes, which being Roza, she tried to swallow them back. "I...I think so. For now." she croaked out.  
"Its over," I insited whether to her or more to myself i don't know. i brushed her hair away from here face. "It's over. Everything's all right," i tried to calm down, telling my self "she's okay, she's okay"

but then she said, "No. It's not. You...you don't understand," help me understand then, i thought. "It's true-everything i was worried about. About Anna? About me taking away spirit's craziness? It's happening, Dimitri. Lissa lost it out there with Jesse. She was out of control, but I stopped her because I sucked away her anger and put it into myself. And it's-it's horrible. It's like I'm, I don't know, a puppet. i cant control myself."

"Yes you can." i thought to myself. if anyone can Roza could."Your strong. It wont happen again" I said

"No," she insisted, pushing me away with a soft shove so she could sit up. "It _will_ happen again. I'm going to be like Anna. I'm going to get worse and worse. This time it was bloodlust and hate. I wanted to destroy them. I needed to destroy them. Next time? I don't know. Maybe it'll just be craziness,like Ms. Karp. Maybe i'm already crazy, and that's why I'm seeing Mason. Maybe it'll be depression like Lissa used to get. I'll keep falling and falling into that pit, and then I'll be like Anna and kill-" she had gone on with out a breath, but, i wouldn't let her confess it. i would never let her kill herself, never. it wouldn't be possible. i would die before that happened, i would rather become a Strigoi before i would let her kill herself.

"No," i cut her off of those condemning words. i stared even deeper into those dark eyes i loved with all my heart, leaning closer to her. "It won't happen to you. You're strong. You'll fight it, just like you did this time." there was no doubt in my words or in my voice. she was going to survive this.

"I only did because you were here," silly girl, i may have been a source of _some_ of her strength, but, she didn't realize, she _was_ my strength. i drew her into my arms. "I can't do it by myself."

"You can" she did it all the time, not just having enough strength for just herself, but for Lissa, and for me, for everyone she loved and loved her. "You're strong- you're so, so strong. it's why i love you."

she squeezed closer to my chest. "You shouldn't. I'm going to become something terrible. I might already be something terrible." No, you are not.

i pulled away to look her straight in the face. "You aren't. You won't. I won't let you. No matter what, I wont let you."

her expression changed, suddenly love and understanding filled her eyes. oh, God how i loved her.

neither of us held back our lips made contacted and there was no stopping them, stopping us. i wanted, no needed to show her just how much i loved her. how much she meant to me. how much i needed her.

i laid her back on the bed, running my hand down her leg and catching it at the calf lifting it up and around my waist.

then, i suppose out of habit, we pulled back very slightly.

"We can't..." i said with no force, there was no way i was holding back this time. my love for her was already mixed with a hunger that had been suppressed since the lust charm, well, no if i was honest since that first night i found her with that one kid-Jesse, that was his name, right.

All she said was "I know," and i was done, no holding back. not now, not ever again.

No walls, barriers, no doubts. i wasn't her mentor, she wasn't my student. we were just Rose and Dimitri, two people who loved each other.

before i even realized it her coat and shirt was off, and she was pushing my own shirt up my chest. her soft cold fingers tickling my skin. my hands slid down her sides to her jeans, those disappeared quickly, along with all the other cloths. soon we were laying skin to skin.

the cabin was freezing even with the fire going. but, to only part of me that was really cold was my back, where her hands brushed and her nails dug in.

at first i wasn't sure how rough i could get with her. she was nervous, and would be hurting as it is. but, soon i couldn't hold back. she was giving me everything she was. i needed to give her everything i was. plus she would hate it if i had held back when we fought, so i guessed that she would be equally unhappy if i held back during sex. her heavy sighs were driving me over the edge. and at some point she even took over which i did not mind. finally being able to brush my fingers across her skin. to finally be this close to her, was one of the best feelings in this world.

when it was over, we laid together sharing the warmth of each others body heat. i brushed my fingers through her long dark hair again and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Roza." i kissed her again, so glad i could finally tell her that. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." my words were daring. but i meant them. every word came from my soul.

we were just two people that loved each other. the innocents of it. we were just a man and a woman, that had no choices in their entire lives. our options limited. everything was judged and criticized. but, Roza and i were going our own path making our own choices. no they weren't right in others eyes, but, they were perfect in ours. we would make this work, we had to, because there was no living with out her.

we stayed only for little while, unknowing about the danger we were about to face. unaware of the devistation about to hit.

for that moment it was just us, just Roza, and Dimitri.

**Hey guys, sry i stopped writing at a weird point, a girls got chores and friends and school and a life. laugh but i hope you liked it. this will most likely be the only Vampire Acadamy FanFic i'll write, sry but it is acctualy hard to take Richelle Mead's work of art and change it, when you love it alot the way it is. but, i will upload my own stories that come out of my head, they will most likely be in this catigory since i love these books haha but, i will be writing more. tell me what you think i love hearing from you guys**

**-Jessiejoe :) 3**


End file.
